Reward Crates
Reward Crates are the prizes that can be obtained from Challenge Mode (Zombie Mode) once you reach a certain numbers of points within a Challenge Mode game or defeating a Boss several times. The prizes vary in all versions of CF and are subject to change at any time. The basics There are 4 types of Reward crates players can obtain during a ZM match: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Crytal/Red Crystal. During a ZM match, players can check the scoreboard (Tab key) to see which crates they have owned and which one comes next. Once the points requirement is met, players will receive Reward crates immediately. If players finish/fail the match, they have the option to open the crates right away at the result screen, or save it for later. If players get disconnected / kicked out of the match, they can find the Reward crates in their Item Storage and open them there. Boss tokens can only be acquired by playing at Normal Difficulty. Reward crates are stored in "Item" section in Players' storage (It can be sorted out too). Players can choose to open each type of crates individually or all of them in one panel. Each crate is put on one separate row - clicking the Key icon beside it will open the crate. Bronze crates will give out one HypoMed gun along with a random item (Including another HypoMed, making it possible to win 2 HypoMed in one Bronze crate), all other crates give out two HypoMed guns (Except from Death Rally crates onward, which gives out HypoMed-L). Boss crates only give out one random prize (pre-Devastated City date). Safes Starting from EMD Lab, reward crates are replaced with Safes. Whenever players beat these three maps and meet the points requirement, they are awarded with the corresponding Safes (Bronze, Silver, Gold and Crystal). Those safes contain maps respective crates along with normal crates from older map(s) and players can choose to open one of them - unlike the normal crates, it's possible to open lower-ranking crates here (A Gold Safe will contain its own Gold/Silver/Bronze crates AND Gold/Silver/Bronze crates). Once players pick their reward, the crates will be opened. Crystal Safe offers the option to open all crates available, including Red Crystal from Dinner Theater. Also starting from Devastated City, Boss crates have been enhanced to give out three prizes instead of one like older one - the first slot will always be weapons, second slot is reversed for boss equipment and item while third slot is HypoMed. Boss crates on Hard difficulty now becomes Boss Safes, offer the ability to open any older Boss crates. Regular Crates requirements *'Bronze / Zuma Bronze': 50k Points (x1) / 100k Points (x2) *'Silver / Zuma Silver': 140k Points (x1) / 250k Points (x2) *'Gold / Zuma Gold': 500k (x1) *'Crystal / Zuma Crystal': 700k (x1) *'Red Crystal': 700k (x1) ~ Replace Crystal in Doomsday Theater. Bosses Crates requirements *'Chaos/Nightmare': Beat Biohazard / Venice (x5) *'Heraklops/Goliath': Beat Unearth / Valkyrie Lab (x5) *'Heavy Titan/Mega Warmonger': Beat Crater (x5) *'Destroyer': Beat Dinner Theater (x5) *'Giant Predator:' Beat Thunder Tower (x5) *'Crazed Titan:' Beat Crysis City on Hard Mode (x5) *'Atlas:' Beat Bomb City (x5) *'Blaze:' Beat Bomb City on Hard Mode (x5) *'Geared Serpent:' Beat Thunder Tower on Hard Mode (x5) *'Boss Arena:' Collect 25 boss tokens on Boss Arena map *'Big Bear:' Beat Boss Arena in Hard mode (x5) Bosses Items *'Chaos': Goggle, Wing, Hook (Nightmare Blade). *'Heraklops': Wrapping, Canteen, Iron Mace (HC Grenade). *'Heavy Titan': Mask, Missiles Backpack, Fists. *'Destroyer': Mask, Smoke (equipment; similar to Lady SWAT's), Fists. Note that the boss weapons are slower version of already existing weapons: Mutation Spike, Wide Grenade and Brass Knuckles respectively. Exclusive Weapons/Prizes *FN F2000 (Green Skull / Red Skull) *Dual Desert Eagle (Green Veins / Red Veins / Neon / Blaze / Gold Skull / Storm / Rusty Gold Skull) *M249 Minimi-Gold *M1216 (Blue Skull / Yellow Skull / Orange Skull / Camo Skull) *Kris (Atlas Tail / Camo Skull) *MG3 Silver (Ultimate Gold / Orange Skull / Camo Skull) *G11 (Blue Skull / Yellow Skull / Orange Skull) *CR-21 (Neon / Blaze / Storm) *Gloves (Purple Skull / Neon / Blaze / Gold Skull / Storm / Rusty Gold Skull) *MTar-21 (Gold Skull) *M4CQBR (SS) *C8 *I.A Sword *Chaos Hook *HypoMed-S / HypoMed-L *Revive Token *Tactical Suits (Ghost Male / Female) Gallery Common= BronzeBox.png SilverBox.png GoldBox.png CrystalBox.png RedCrystalBox.png ZumaBronze.png ZumaSilver.png ZumaGold.png ZumaCrystal.png BossCrate.png CrazyTitanCrate.png |-| EMD Lab= ZumaSafeBoxBronze.png ZumaSafeBoxSilver.png ZumaSafeBoxGold.png ZumaSafeBoxCrystal.png EMDLab_Bronze.png EMDLab_Crystal.png EMDLab_Gold.png EMDLab_Silver.png EMDLab_BossCrate.png GearedSerpentCrate.png |-| Devastated City= BombCity_BSafe.png BombCity_SSafe.png BombCity_GSafe.png BombCity_CSafe.png BombCity_Bronze.png BombCity_Gold.png BombCity_Silver.png BombCity_Crystal.png BombCity_BossCrate.png BlazeCrate.png |-| Canyon= Canyon_BSafe.png Canyon_SSafe.png Canyon_GSafe.png Canyon_CSafe.png Canyon_Bronze.png Canyon_Silver.png Canyon_Gold.png Canyon_Crystal.png Canyon_Point.png |-| Boss Arena= BossArena_BSafe.png BossArena_SSafe.png BossArena_GSafe.png BossArena_CSafe.png BossArena_Bronze.png BossArena_Silver.png BossArena_Gold.png BossArena_Crystal.png BossArena_BossSafe.png BigBearCrate.png |-| Defense= AI2_WhiteBox.png AI2_BlueBox.png AI2_OrangeBox.png AI2_YellowBox.png |-| Trial Challenge= AI3_Silver.PNG AI3_Gold.PNG AI3_Crystal.PNG AI3_BGrade.PNG AI3_Boss.PNG Trivia *The ability to earn Reward Crates without completing a match was only added much later on (After Crater update, possibly). Because players can encounter unexpected errors/lags, plus jerks abusing Vote Kick to ruin people's result, this feature was implemented to help players at least regain their losses should they fail the match for any reason. This helps greatly in CF version with Life Base feature, since players can safely drop out if they know they cannot beat the Bosses, so they don't need to waste their two lives to get Reward Crates. **Defense Mode resolves this problem by instant prize drops, so players won't lose anything upon disconnecting / crashing. Trial Challenge Mode however, goes back to the result-screen format that force players to complete or fail a match to get crates - disconnecting, crashing or kicked means all earned crates so far will be lost. Category:System Category:Challenge Mode Category:CrossFire